


Happy, Safe and Loved

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jason returned to Gotham he was angry, a burning hatred that burnt him from the inside out, and it was a white out rage that clouded his vision and his mind.</p><p>He wanted to burn and destroys and make others hurt like he had. He wanted his revenge on the Joker, the revenge that no one else would take and he wanted to paint the town red.</p><p>He wanted Bruce, Batman, Dad to hurt and witness his failure cripple his city. He wanted to break the replacement, pretender, which had taken his place.</p><p>Jason wanted to rise and fall, and rise so much higher than anyone else. He wanted so many things that when the burning rage cleared he was scared.</p><p> He didn’t want revenge and blood and hurt. He wanted to be happy and loved and safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy, Safe and Loved

\---

When Jason returned to Gotham he was angry, a burning hatred that burnt him from the inside out, and it was a white out rage that clouded his vision and his mind.

He wanted to burn and destroys and make others hurt like he had. He wanted his revenge on the Joker, the revenge that no one else would take and he wanted to paint the town red.

He wanted Bruce, Batman, Dad to hurt and witness his failure cripple his city. He wanted to break the replacement, pretender, which had taken his place.

Jason wanted to rise and fall, and rise so much higher than anyone else. He wanted so many things that when the burning rage cleared he was scared.

 He didn’t want revenge and blood and hurt. He wanted to be happy and loved and safe.

He didn’t want to hurt the replacement, Tim.

 He didn’t want to make him bleed and hurt and break. He wanted to see how he would react if he kissed him, eyes wide and blue, surprised and happy. He wanted to see how he would react to breakfast in the morning, and how annoyed he would be if he couldn’t find any coffee when he got home. Jason wanted to push and pull and take.

He wanted this and he had done so much against it.

He had hurt Tim, he may not have broken him like Bruce, Dick and then Damian broke him, but he did hurt him.

When he fell Jason wanted to scream and shout and hurt more than he had when he died and come back with the pit whispering in his ear and the Joker living and laughing at a boy in his colours.

Jason had fallen too, he hadn’t realised it, but he had. He had fallen for Tim and so he could reach Tim. He had fallen in love and he didn’t have a plan for that.

He hadn’t planned for that. When he had picked him up from the ground, without their colours and with no purpose he wanted to break him. There was a fleeting moment of _maybe this is it_ and _I could break him._ But then he looked at Jason like he was the most important thing in the world and Jason _couldn’t_ and _wouldn’t_ break him.

He trained Tim back to what he was and what he could be, bringing back the memories of training and restraint and pain. He sees Tim use moves and practice things with such deadly grace and beauty that he smiled wide and surprised, he watched Tim remember what he was made to hold back, he was free with Jason.  

He never wanted to be Tim’s saviour, at first, and then he would look with a growing emotion of something that just made him so happy he could cry. He didn’t mean to be kind but he was. Soft touches and softer smiles that was returned, bright and happy.

His touch was soft and caring as he bandaged hurts and pains and things that can’t be seen. He wanted to see what Tim would do if he ran his hands here or toughed there. And then one day it just hit him, like the rage and screaming of the pit, it was sudden and intense and surprising. It was their home and it was safe and he was safe with Tim and Tim was safe with him. It was a strange feeling that made him shiver and blush. He realised that he knew how Tim would react to the littlest thing because he had reacted like that before, to Jason and Jason’s touches. He would smile and Jason would smile back, automatic and with so much feeling.

It was never Jason’s intention to fall in love when he returned to Gotham, yet he had, and it had raised him so much higher than anything had before. He was happy and he was safe with Tim. He loved Tim and Tim made him happy, it made him even happier to know that Tim loved him too.

 ---


End file.
